Como espuma en el mar
by peste21
Summary: [Au] En un mundo donde existen las sirenas, Anna es la princesa del reino submarino de Arandelle, ella quiere se humana, sin importar el alto precio que tenga que pagar
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece.

 ** _[como espuma en el mar]_**

 _Lejos, muy lejos de donde el agua es azul como los pétalos de la más hermosa flor y tan clara como el vidrio más puro. Muy en lo profundo, tan profundo que ninguna ancla podría alcanzarlo. Muchas torres de iglesias serían colocadas las unas sobre las otras, desde el fondo hasta la superficie del agua. Es allí abajo donde viven las sirenas_.

 _[Hans Christian Andersen – La sirenita]_

— ¿Dónde está? — preguntó Elsa preocupada.

— No lo sabemos majestad — dijo Gerda preocupada.

— Ella sabe cuán importante es esta noche, no puedo creer que sea tan irresponsable como para desaparecer hoy— se quejó la reina.

— ¡Elsa! — exclamó Anna mientras nadaba dentro del salón del trono.

— ¡Anna! — respondió Elsa — ¿dónde se supone que estabas? — preguntó la mayor quien no podía creer que su hermana hubiera olvidado un evento tan importante.

— Lo lamento, me distraje. Fui con Olaf a ver las luces del… — comenzó Anna a toda velocidad, pero fue interrumpida por su hermana, quien no se hallaba de humor para escuchar excusas.

— No importa — dijo Elsa bruscamente mientras se frotaba las sienes — quiero que te prepares y estés lista en 10 minutos, de lo contrario, tu y yo vamos a tener serios problemas — la amenazó la reina. Anna asintió, bajó la cabeza y se fue directo a su cuarto.

Anna cepilló rápidamente su cabello y lo arregló en un complicado peinado que de seguro complacería a su hermana. Mientras lo hacía, ella no podía dejar de pensar en Elsa. Lo único que deseaba era llevarse bien con ella, pero las dos eran tan diferentes que no había ninguna posibilidad de que encontraran un punto en común que las uniera. Elsa era la reina perfecta, siempre conservaba su compostura, todo el reino la admiraba y la quería, mientras que ella no era más que su remplazo, probablemente, era por eso que no deseaba pasar tiempo con ella.

— Alteza, ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó Gerda mientras sacaba un artefacto que Anna había recogido aquella mañana en la playa.

— Nada — mintió la chica.

— Es otro de esos cachivaches de los humanos ¿no es verdad? — preguntó Gerda con un gesto reprobatorio.

— Por favor no le digas a Elsa — pidió Anna mientras se volteaba en su silla y juntaba las manos en señal de súplica.

— Su alteza…

— Por favor — insistió Anna.

— Esta bien — murmuró la ama de llaves de mala gana.

Este era otro aspecto en el que su hermana y ella no estaban de acuerdo. Anna amaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con el mundo de los humanos, mientras que Elsa los odiaba, y no quería saber nada de ellos. La mayor incluso los culpaba de la muerte de sus padres.

Anna tomó el bolso que llevaba cuando exploraba la cercanía de la playa, y sacó un objeto que parecía una almeja cerrada. La princesa lo abrió y vio que tenía una especie de signos pintados en su interior y un par de palitos. Ella inspeccionó aquel artefacto con curiosidad, mientras pensaba que no podía creer que un mundo que era capaz de producir tanta belleza fuera tan malo como creía su hermana.

Los humanos comían pescado, eso era cierto, pero las sirenas y los tritones también, por lo que no podía entender porqué tanto escandalo. Ella solo quería conocer más del mundo de los humanos, pero Elsa no la entendía.

Anna nadó al salón, y se preparó para recibir a todos los dignatarios y nobles del reino, mientras que trataba de exhibir su mejor comportamiento. Elsa también los recibió con los mejores modales, y una expresión austera. Tras soportar aquella rutina por más de una hora, Anna comenzó a impacientarse. Quería salir de allí, aunque sabía a la perfección que su hermana no la dejaría.

— Trata de mantenerte despierta, Anna — dijo Elsa quien se estaba dando cuenta que su hermana comenzaba a dormirse.

— Si, si— contestó Anna.

Finalmente, aquella aburrida reunión llegó a su final, pero tal y como Anna lo había anticipado, Elsa no la dejó salir.

— Olvídalo — le dijo Elsa — es muy peligroso salir a esta hora, los humanos andan rondando por ahí. Cuando es de día se pueden ver sus botes, pero de noche es imposible saber donde se encuentran— explicó la reina.

Anna tuvo que conformarse con aquello, mientras veía las enormes puertas de la ciudad cerrarse desde la ventana de su habitación. Estaba harta de vivir de aquella manera, siempre escondida, y siempre resguardada temiendo una amenaza que nunca iba a llegar o que era altamente improbable. La princesa se mordió el labio, y tomó nuevamente su bolso, pues iba a salir aquella noche, no importaba lo que pensara su hermana.

La princesa del reino submarino de Arandelle aleteo hasta el valle en donde los barcos humanos solían pasar. De repente, el sonido de estallidos en la superficie la alertó. El sentido común de Anna le dijo que se volteara y nadara en dirección contraria, pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte. Ella aleteó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que dejó la protección de la suavidad del mar, y se enfrentó al aire frio de la noche. El cielo estaba estrellado y la luna brillaba en el firmamento. De repente, una lluvia de luces de todos los colores rayó el cielo. Anna sabía que aquello no era un fenómeno natural, sino que venía de un barco que flotaba cerca de allí.

La felicidad que sintió fue incomparable, jamás había visto algo tan hermoso como aquel espectáculo de luces de colores que bailaban en el firmamento. Elsa estaba equivocada, no había nada malo en el mundo de los humanos, pues aquello era demasiado hermoso como para que quienes lo hubieran creado fuesen esos monstruos que su hermana siempre describía.

Anna nadó rápidamente hacía el barco, y escuchó música salir de él. Después, trepó por los apliques y las tablas hasta una especie de cornisa que daba contra una ranura que le dejó ver la cubierta. Allí se encontraban un sin numero de hombres bailando y bebiendo de enormes frascos un liquido ambarino que la princesa no pudo identificar. Ella se encontraba muy emocionada, pues jamás había visto humanos a tan corta distancia.

En aquel instante, un humano de su edad caminó frente a ella sin percatarse de su presencia. Anna supo en cuanto lo vio que debía ser el humano más guapo de todos, su cabello era rojizo, y sus ojos verdes.

— Un brindis por el cumpleaños del príncipe Hans — dijo otro de los humanos de mayor edad.

— Feliz cumpleaños su alteza — dijeron los demás al unísono. Los hombres a su alrededor levantaron la copa en señal de celebración — por el almirante más joven que halla tenido nuestra armada — gritaron otros.

— Feliz cumpleaños patán petulante e engreído — masculló un hombre que estaba sentado junto a la obertura por la que Anna se encontraba mirando. La chica, trató de ver de quien se trataba. Después de todo, ella también era una princesa y no le hubiera gustado que unos de sus súbditos hablara así de ella. Sin embargo, lo único que alcanzó a distinguir fue un par de botas sucias.

Anna estaba tan ocupada mirando al sujeto, que no vio al gigantesco animal peludo y café que se acercaba y le daba un húmedo lengüetazo en la cara.

— Sven — Llamó el humano que se había burlado del príncipe — ¿Qué es lo que encontraste? — preguntó el sujeto, mientras que Anna hacía lo posible por quitarse al animal de encima.

— Pero que… — comenzó el humano. Anna se quedó petrificada al encontrarse a un joven que la miraba a los ojos completamente estupefacto. Él era rubio, sus pupilas cafés y reflejaba su sorpresa en cada una de sus expresiones. La princesa trató de escapar, pero el muchacho fue más rápido y tomó firmemente su muñeca.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó el joven molesto.

— Por favor déjame ir — pidió Anna desesperada.

— No, hasta que me digas quien eres — repitió el muchacho. De repente, su mirada se fue hacía abajo, y se mostró aún más sorprendido al ver una cola de pescado que salía del torso de la chica.

— ¡Eres una sirena! — exclamó. — ¡por dios, eres una sirena!.

— Déjame ir por favor — pidió Anna nuevamente.

— ¡Hey! — llamó alguien desde el barco — ¿qué es lo que sucede allí? — preguntó el príncipe mientras se acercaba al sitio en donde se encontraba el muchacho arrodillado.

— Kristoff Bjorgman, te ordeno que me contestes — gritó el príncipe Hans.

— No es nada — dijo despreocupadamente Kristoff quien soltó la muñeca de Anna y se puso rápidamente de pie para cubrir con su cuerpo la ventanilla en donde se hallaba escondida la princesa.

—Sven volvió a matar una gaviota — dijo refiriéndose al animal café — este perro es un tonto — mintió.

— No lo niego — respondió el príncipe con desprecio.

Kristoff no volvió a asomarse a la ventanilla, pero Anna si lo hizo. Ella siguió observando la escena por unos minutos más. Sabía que el muchacho rubio seguía allí pues sus botas no desaparecieron. De repente, el viento comenzó a soplar cada vez más fuerte. La princesa no sabía que pudo haber ocasionado aquel cambio de temperatura, pero pasó muy poco tiempo antes de que la chica viera a todos los marineros correr de un lado al otro, mientras se preparaban para la tormenta.

Anna tuvo que dejarse caer al mar, por lo que no pudo ver que sucedió después, lo único que supo, fue que cuando volvió a subir a la superficie vio un enorme rayo alcanzar el barco. La princesa siempre soñó con ver y tocar el fuego, pero no quería que su sueño se manifestara de aquella espeluznante manera. Pequeños botes comenzaron a caer de los costados, llevando a los marinos en su interior.

— ¡Falta el príncipe Hans! — exclamó Kristoff alarmado — ¿dónde está el príncipe Hans? — preguntó el marino. El muchacho corrió nuevamente hacía la cubierta del barco, la que se hallaba en llamas.

El marinero no entendió como lo logró, solo supo que levantó a Hans y lo llevó en sus espaldas hasta que alcanzó el extremo del bote. Kristoff miró el oleaje, pues tenía dos opciones, dejarse caer al furioso mar, o quemarse en aquel barco. El muchacho decidió saltar, mientras mantenía la esperanza de que alguien los rescatara.

Con el paso del tiempo, Kristoff perdió las esperanzas. Había tomado demasiada agua y Hans amenazaba con hacerlos hundir a los dos. En aquel momento, justo cuando el marinero se había hecho a la idea de ahogarse en las profundidades marinas, alguien lo tomó firmemente de la camisa y los haló a él y a Hans hasta la seguridad de la playa.

Ya era de día cuando Kristoff y Hans alcanzaron la costa. Kristoff abrió los ojos lentamente y se deslumbró con el brillo del sol. Una vez se acostumbró a la luz, el marinero se sentó en la playa y tuvo la visión más bizarra y hermosa de su vida. La sirena que había visto en la ventanilla del barco estaba tendida junto a Hans, se notaba que estaba preocupada, y quería saber si seguía con vida. De repente, la chica abrió la boca y comenzó a cantar.

Kristoff no supo como describir aquella música, era casi sobrenatural. Él había escuchado infinidad de cuentos de hermosas sirenas que cantaban para atrapar a los humanos y devorar su carne, pero nunca pensó que fueran más que leyendas. De repente, Hans abrió levemente los ojos y tomó la mano que la chica tenía sobre su mejilla. El gesto fue dulce, y el marino se atrevería a decir que casi romántico. Sin embargo, el príncipe volvió a dormir prontamente.

— Esta vivo, que alivio, está vivo — dijo la sirena. Kristoff se quedó mirándola estupefacto, pues no sabía que fueran capaces de hablar su lenguaje, pero no estaba de humor para prestarle atención a pequeñeces, después de todo, no todos los días se ve una criatura mitológica.

— Tu nos salvaste — comentó Kristoff mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacía ella. El marinero se arrodilló junto a la sirena.

— Tengo que irme, mi hermana va a matarme si me descubre hablando con algún humano. — dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a arrastrarse de vuelta al mar.

— Espera — dijo Kristoff tomando su muñeca — quiero saber tu nombre, quiero saber que esto es un sueño, que no estoy loco — pidió mientras detallaba su hermosa cola tornasolada que reflejaba brillos mientras era golpeada por el sol.

— Yo me llamo Anna, soy la hermana de la Reina Elsa de Arandelle — respondió.

— Eres una princesa entre las sirenas — comentó el chico estupefacto, en tanto le dirigía una breve mirada a Hans. Ella era una princesa, esa era la razón por la cual se había fijado en un príncipe como ella.

— Ya entiendo… — murmuró Kristoff casi con amargura, pues quien iba a pensar que los humanos y las sirenas tuvieran tanto en común.

— Por favor, no le digas a nadie que me viste, me meteré en enormes problemas— pidió la chica tomando sus manos. Kristoff la miró a los ojos, no podía creer que ella lo estuviera tocando, aquel no era un sueño, era la realidad.

— No le diré a nadie — dijo Kristoff — es lo mínimo que te debo por salvarnos la vida. — comentó. La sirena le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

— Tu nombre es Kristoff ¿no es verdad? — preguntó la chica emocionada, a lo que él solo asintió con la cabeza — nunca había hablado con un humano, estoy tan feliz — dijo alegremente, y de una manera tan rápida que a Kristoff le costó procesar las palabras. En ese momento, ella tomó su mano y la sacudió en un torpe saludo.

— Una gaviota amiga mía me dijo que así es como los humanos se saludan — comentó. Kristoff decidió ignorar el hecho de que ella hablara con gaviotas, para concentrarse en la mirada llena de emoción y curiosidad que le dirigió. Esta sirena era particular, ella parecía encantada con el mundo de los humanos.

— Sí, así es como hacemos amigos — dijo Kristoff respondiéndole el apretón de manos. A lo que Anna le dedicó una brillante sonrisa.

— Fue todo un placer conocerte Kristoff, pero tengo que volver a mi casa, mi hermana ya debió notar mi ausencia, y me meteré en graves problemas. — dijo. Después, la chica miró a Hans, — por favor cuídalo, me dolería mucho si algo le pasa — comentó. El marinero también observó al príncipe y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos.

— Claro, yo lo cuidaré — asintió Kristoff.

— Adiós — dijo la sirena mientras aleteaba alegremente de vuelta al mar. A Kristoff le costó trabajo recuperarse de la impresión. El muchacho se agachó y palmeó fuertemente el rostro de Hans. Él no entendía porque la sirena había visto algo especial en el príncipe, si no era más que un patán egoísta y ambicioso que pavoneaba su dinero por todo el reino, pero, así no le gustara, él seguía siendo su responsabilidad.

Hans se levantó y Kristoff lo ayudó a llegar al castillo en donde lo esperaba un plato de sopa caliente y su fiel perro Sven.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Anna llegó a Arandelle supo que estaba en grandes problemas. La expresión de su hermana era más fría que el hielo, ella parecía dispuesta a usar sus poderes en contra de ella.

— En donde se supone que estuviste toda la noche— dijo la reina completamente furiosa. Anna se puso nerviosa al ver la expresión de su hermana, incluso juraría que la vena le brotaba ligeramente en la frente.

— Solo fui a dar una vuelta, a recoger corales, y a buscar perlas — mintió Anna.

— Fuiste a recoger corales a mitad de la noche, supongo que habrás tenido éxito, considerando que apenas hay luz — dijo Elsa aún más molesta. Anna se puso nerviosa, pues su mentira no había sido la mejor.

— Sí tuve éxito, y también logré hablar con alguien. ¿Y que crees? Me respondió eso es mucho más de lo que hacen algunas personas — contestó Anna con resentimiento.

— ¿Con quien hablaste? — preguntó Elsa cruzándose de brazos.

— Eso no importa, me voy a mi habitación— dijo Anna frustrada.

—Tienes toda la razón, eso no importa, mañana vamos a cerrar las puertas de este castillo y no volverás a salir, fue un error pensar que serías lo suficientemente responsable para manejar tanta libertad — respondió Elsa subiendo el tono de voz.

— ¿Libertad? — preguntó Anna quien estaba perdiendo sus estribos. — ¿Qué libertad? Tan solo hemos tenido las puertas abiertas por una semana. Pero antes de ello, pasamos casi trece años encerradas aquí. Yo lo abría soportado si siquiera te dignaras a darme una palabra, pero tan solo me rechazas una y otra vez. — gritó.

— ¿Con quien hablaste esta noche? — preguntó Elsa quien temía cada vez más la respuesta. Anna jamás le reprochaba nada, algo debió haber pasado.

— ¡Con un humano! — gritó Anna — ya tienes tu respuesta ¿estás contenta? — preguntó la princesa.

— No — suspiró Elsa mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos. — Eres una niña tonta ¿Sabes cuanta suerte tienes de no haber sido asesinada por alguno de esos barbaros? — preguntó Elsa.

— No todos son barbaros— negó Anna. — los dos humanos que conocí eran muy simpáticos. Uno es mi amigo, y estoy enamorada del otro.

— No te puedes enamorar tan pronto — dijo Elsa altivamente ante la ingenuidad de su tonta hermana pequeña.

— Claro que sí, cuando es amor de verdad — contestó Anna.

— Anna, ¿tu que sabes del amor de verdad? — preguntó Elsa.

— Más que tu. Tu solo sabes rechazar a las personas — respondió Anna lanzándole todo el veneno que llevaba dentro. Elsa sintió esto como un golpe bajo. Su hermana no sabía cuanto había tenido que pasar al tener que hacerse cargo de un reino siendo tan joven, y lo mucho que luchaba por controlar sus poderes.

— Desde que mamá y papá murieron, soy la encargada de cuidar de ti, solo estoy tratando de cumplir mi deber — dijo Elsa seriamente.

— Vaya, así que así es como me vez, ni siquiera me quieres realmente, tan solo soy un estorbo. No quiero seguir siendo una carga para ti — gritó Anna.

— ¡Si quieres hacerme feliz, vete de aquí! — gritó Elsa. — No sé cuando vas a comenzar a usar la cabeza, Anna, pero espero que sea pronto, ya me tienes harta, no te soporto, ¡lárgate de aquí!— En cuanto la reina dijo aquellas palabras, supo que había cometido un grave error.

— Elsa… — murmuró Anna estupefacta.

— Anna, vamos a calmarnos, las dos… — dijo Elsa bajando la voz, pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Anna salió nadando por la puerta.

La reina no tuvo corazón para detenerla, ya había hecho demasiado daño en un solo día, lo mejor sería dejarla nadar y despejar su mente por un rato. Probablemente, Anna usaría la oportunidad para subir a la superficie. La chica crujió los dientes al pensar en aquella posibilidad, no quería que nada le sucediese a su hermanita, pero no la mataría dejar que fuera a hablar con las gaviotas para espantar su mal humor.

.

.

.

.

.

Anna atravesó el valle de los abismos, mientras que dejaba que las lagrimas salieran libremente. La princesa no estaba sorprendida por las palabras de Elsa, después de todo, ella nunca había parecido quererla, siempre la rechazaba, incluso cuando murieron sus padres. La sirena se detuvo de repente, y miró hacía su alrededor, pues no tenía sitio a donde ir, no quería volver al palacio, pero tampoco le interesaba pasar la noche en mar abierto.

De repente, Anna recordó la existencia de una serie de barrancos rocosos cerca de allí. Las leyendas decían que aquellos lugares estaban poblados por trolls marinos y brujas. Ese lugar sería el sitio indicado para buscar ayuda. La chica bajó hasta las profundidades del valle.

— ¿Estás buscando a alguien? — preguntó una voz carrasposa que salió de una de las rocas del valle.

— Yo… no lo sé — balbuceó Anna.

— Desde aquí puedo ver que tienes un enorme deseo, tan enorme, que solo se puede obtener a través de la magia— dijo la misteriosa voz desde las profundidades de la caverna.

— ¿Magia? — preguntó Anna asustada — tal vez sería mejor que me vaya. — dijo la princesa dando media vuelta. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera irse, se arrepintió y decidió entrar.

La caverna era enorme, y tenía una extraña forma circular que asemejaba a un anfiteatro. En aquel momento, las rocas a su alrededor comenzaron a rodar como si tuvieran vida propia. Anna estaba lívida por el miedo, pero permaneció de pie en medio de la cueva. Las piedras tomaron la forma de unas pequeñas criaturas con grandes orejas y bocas. La princesa se dio cuenta de que se trataba de trolls.

— Ustedes son trolls— dijo Anna sorprendida.

— Sí, lo somos — asintió tranquilamente un anciano troll que flotó hacía Anna y le dedicó una breve sonrisa — y tu eres la princesa de Arandelle. Si alguien como tu decide nadar tan lejos para vernos, es porque tienes un asunto importante — comentó tranquilamente el troll.

— Lo tengo — afirmó Anna — yo deseo ser humana, deseo poder vivir en el mundo exterior para estar con la persona que amo. — dijo la chica, mientras escuchaba murmullos a su alrededor.

— Aquel deseo es demasiado caro, el precio que tendrás que pagar es muy alto — dijo el troll sorprendido por la magnitud de magia que requería.

— ¿Cuál es? — preguntó Anna.

— Sí te trasformo en humana para que puedas estar con tu persona amada, debes demostrar que tu amor es puro, eso no es fácil. — dijo el troll.

— Y si no lo hago, ¿qué pasará? — preguntó Anna.

— Si pasan dos meses, sin un acto de amor verdadero, tendrás que regresar al mar, pero no podrás volver a ser una sirena, te convertirás en espuma marina y te disolverás en el mar— dijo el troll. Anna palideció al oír aquello, pero pronto se armó de valor al recordar el rostro del príncipe que conoció la noche anterior.

— Esta bien — dijo valientemente la princesa — ¿algo más? — preguntó.

— Mientras estés allá arriba, debes tener cuidado, tu cuerpo no debe tocar el agua marina de lo contrario, la ilusión se perderá y podrán ver tu verdadera forma hasta que te alejes de ella. Pero nunca deberás permanecer más de unos minutos en el agua, esto sería el equivalente de negar tu nueva naturaleza humana, y te desharás en el mar si lo haces— dijo el troll.

— Entiendo — asintió Anna — si no tengo un acto de amor verdadero en dos meses, me muero, y si toco el agua marina me convierto en sirena, y si lo hago por mucho tiempo, me convertiré en espuma — dijo la princesa tratando de resumir todo.

— Esa es una forma de decirlo… — dijo el troll preocupado por la tranquilidad de Anna.

— Princesa, debes entender que un acto de amor verdadero no es fácil de conseguir. El amor es una de las fuerzas más misteriosas del mundo, ni siquiera la magia puede alcanzar su poder, no será sencillo — explicó el troll.

— Prefiero tener una oportunidad de ser feliz que permanecer aquí abajo por el resto de mi vida, prefiero disolverme en el mar que seguir encerrada sin nadie a quien yo le importe, sin ser nada más que un estorbo— aseguró Anna con pasión en su voz.

— Bien — aceptó el troll — a partir de hoy, serás humana, tienes dos meses para que el hechizo se conserve, de lo contrario, te disolverás en el mar.

— Sí — aceptó Anna.

Lo que pasó después fue confuso, una enorme burbuja la envolvió, mientras que el peor dolor que hubiera sentido en su vida atacó su aleta. Parecía que la estuvieran cortando por la mitad, y como si una decena de cuchillos se enterraran debajo sus recién salidos pies. Anna pensó que moriría. Sin embargo, la princesa se despertó de su sueño con dificultad, mientras sentía que la luz del sol le golpeaba el rostro.

Anna abrió los ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta de que se hallaba sobre la cálida y seca arena de la playa. La chica no sabía cuantas veces había soñado con aquel momento, en que podría tomar el sol sobre la arena, lejos de la oscuridad del mundo submarino donde había vivido hasta entonces. La princesa tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras disfrutaba su frescura. Este era un sueño hecho realidad.

Lentamente, la chica se levantó y miró atentamente su cuerpo, lo único que había cambiado en él estaba de la cintura para abajo. Con mucha dificultad, Anna se paró en sus dos piernas mientras trataba de mantener el balance. La princesa recordó cada una de las historias que su madre solía contarle acerca del mundo de los humanos, y finalmente tuvo la maravillosa suerte de pararse sobre dos piernas humanas como siempre soñó. Anna dio un paso, pero cayó al piso sin la menor ceremonia.

La chica repitió el mismo proceso una y otra vez hasta que logró dar un paso. Anna estaba muy emocionada, se sentía como la primera mujer sobre la tierra que hubiera podido realizar semejante hazaña.

— ¿Quién está allí? — preguntó una voz masculina. Anna podría jurar que se trataba del príncipe Hans.

— Mejor vámonos alteza — dijo otro que caminaba junto a él. En ese momento, Anna se asustó al ver el mismo gigantesco perro de una noche atrás saltando y meneando su cola en su dirección, como si se hallara contento por verla. La princesa se asustó y cayó nuevamente al suelo.

— Oh, pero nada más mira lo que tu estúpido perro encontró — comentó el príncipe mientras le dedicaba una breve mirada a Anna. La princesa sonrió débilmente mientras se apartaba su desordenado cabello de la cara — ¿Quién eres? — preguntó Hans arrodillándose junto a ella y estirando su mano para que la tomara.

— Mi nombre es Anna— respondió la chica tímidamente.

— Tu nombre es Anna — repitió el príncipe mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

— Su alteza, en donde se encuen… — comenzó Kristoff, pero la frase murió en su garganta, ya que se encontró con la hermosa sirena pelirroja de la noche anterior, completamente desnuda y parada en un par de piernas, en vez de la cola torna soleada que él mismo había tenido la suerte de tocar.

— Anna… — murmuró Kristoff.

— Así que la conoces— dijo Hans dirigiéndole una mirada curiosa a Kristoff.

— Sí, yo la conozco — respondió el muchacho quien se quitó rápidamente su voluminoso abrigo y lo puso sobre la chica. Anna se sorprendió de lo grande que era, ya que le quedaba a la altura de las rodillas.

— Vamos Anna, yo te pondré a salvo — dijo Kristoff — ya tendrás tiempo de explicarme que le pasó.

— ¡Espera! — lo detuvo Hans — puedes llevarla al palacio, allá tendrá el cuidado que requiere — dijo el príncipe, quien quería impedir que Kristoff alejara a la desconocida de él, pues se parecía mucho a la chica que los había rescatado la noche anterior.

— No tiene porque tomarse tantas molestias, alteza, yo me haré cargo de ella — dijo firmemente Kristoff mientras la tomaba por los hombros e intentaba alejarla del príncipe.

— He dicho que se quedará en el castillo — sentenció el príncipe Hans. Anna se sorprendió al oírlo hablar así, Elsa solo usaba ese tono cuando quería que sus ordenes fueran obedecidas a como diera lugar.

— Su alteza, la hermana de esta chica es alguien muy importante, ella es una princesa, si algo llegara a pasarle… — comenzó Kristoff.

— ¿Y tu como sabes que es una princesa? — preguntó Hans cruzándose de brazos y dirigiéndole una mirada desconfiada.

— Yo… yo trabajé en su castillo antes de venir a las Islas del Sur. Su hermana no estará feliz si algo le llegase a suceder— dijo el muchacho tomando con más fuerza los hombros de la chica como si con ello la pudiera proteger.

— Oh, ya veo — asintió Hans contemplativamente — ¿y que hace aquí desnuda y en la mitad de la nada? — preguntó el príncipe.

— No lo sé, probablemente su barco naufragó — dijo el muchacho — ¿no es verdad que eso fue lo que sucedió Anna? — preguntó Kristoff. Anna entendió de inmediato que él no quería contarle la verdad al príncipe, la chica no entendía porque tanta desconfianza, pero decidió seguirle el juego.

— Sí, mi barco naufrago — dijo Anna suavemente.

— Que voz más linda — comentó el príncipe en tanto le dirigía una sonrisa.

— Voy a llevarla al palacio por usted alteza — dijo Kristoff.

Mientras conducía a la chica al palacio, Kristoff no podía dejar de preguntarse como había sucedido aquello. Un día conocía aquella hermosa sirena en la playa y pensaba que solo era un producto de su imaginación, y al siguiente, la tenía en frente de él caminando en dos piernas, como una humana corriente.

— ¿Qué es lo que hiciste? ¿por qué es que estás acá? — preguntó Kristoff alarmado — es una locura.

— No es una locura — negó Anna molesta. — mi hermana y no me quería en el castillo, y yo siempre he soñado con ser humana, ¿por qué no iba a perseguir mi sueño? — preguntó la princesa.

— Anna… — comenzó Kristoff preocupado — sé que crees estás enamorada de Hans, pero a penas lo conoces. Él no es la persona que tu piensas.

— No obstante, si él se enamora de mi, podré seguir siendo humana para siempre, no tengo otro lugar a donde ir — dijo Anna. Al escuchar aquellas palabras, el marino se alarmó. Kristoff había escuchado un sin fin de historias acerca de magia y brujas, y todas terminaban en el mismo punto. La magia no era barata, siempre requería que el beneficiado diera algo a cambio, y el muchacho no dejaba de preguntarse que precio había pagado la sirenita por sus piernas humanas.

— Anna, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? — preguntó asustado — dime que no fuiste a una bruja o algo parecido— dijo el marino.

— ¡Kristoff! — exclamó el príncipe quien iba atrás de ellos. — llévala con la ama de llaves, diles que la vistan y le den una habitación decente. Después de todo, ella es una princesa.

— Muchas gracias por todo — dijo Anna torpemente y trastabillando en cada silaba.

— No tienes que agradecérmelo, solo cuídate.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La noche cayó, y la luna se reflejaba en la superficie marina. Pero en aquel reino perdido en lo profundo del mar, la reina seguía dando vueltas en el salón del trono mientras frotaba sus manos de una manera casi compulsiva.

— ¿Alguna noticia de ella?— preguntó la chica mientras levantaba la mirada al capitán de su guardia.

— No, su majestad — dijo Kai haciendo una reverencia.

Elsa estaba mortificada, pues ya era muy tarde y Anna aún no aparecía. A la reina le dolía pensar que ella se hubiera ido creyendo que la odiaba, que la consideraba un estorbo, cuando la realidad era muy diferente. La chica entrelazó los dedos y se sentó en la gigantesca ostra que hacía las veces de trono.

— Por favor, por favor, que esté bien, que nada le pase — pidió la reina mientras apretaba los ojos.

Elsa levantó la cabeza y observó el salón del trono a su alrededor. La reina se dio cuenta de que finalmente tenía lo que había querido: estar sola, ser libre y vivir sin miedo de herir a Anna, pero se preguntaba que si aquello era lo que deseaba ¿por qué se sentía tan miserable?

— Anna, regresa, por favor — pidió antes de ahogarse en sollozos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anna se sentó en la suave y acolchonada cama que le dieron aquella tarde. Después, se puso de pie y se observó en el espejo atentamente. La princesa trataba de recordar cada una de las historias que había escuchado y leído acerca del mundo de los humanos. Todo era nuevo y emocionante, pero no entendía porque tenían que usar tanta ropa incómoda, aunque fuera muy bonita.

Una mucama apareció para llevarla hasta el comedor en donde tan solo se encontraba el príncipe y un par de hombres mayores. Todos fueron muy amables y Anna se entusiasmó al notar que Hans la miraba atentamente. En ese momento, Kristoff entró sin mayor reverencia.

— Algunos de los invitados ya llegaron. La señora Carlota me dijo que le informara que ya están en el salón— dijo Kristoff de una forma tan fría que Anna habría podido llamar grosera.

— Oh, lo olvidaba — comentó Hans — Anna — comenzó tomándole la mano sobre la mesa — había invitado a unos amigos a una pequeña fiesta esta noche. Se que debes estar cansada, ha sido un día difícil para ti, pero espero que no te importe.

— Claro que no me importa— respondió la chica dirigiéndole una leve sonrisa. A decir verdad, Anna estaba emocionada como nunca. Ella jamás había visto tantos humanos juntos, ni asistir a una de sus fiestas, esto era más de lo que ella nunca hubiera deseado.

Kristoff dejó la habitación sin siquiera pedir permiso para hacerlo. La verdad es que las costumbres de los humanos eran muy diferentes en lo que se relacionaba con la realeza, pues su hermana jamás habría permitido que uno de sus sirvientes la tratara así.

— No sé como le permites que te trate así — dijo uno de los hombres mayores que comía con ellos. — es solo un marinero, escuché que antes era una especie de leñador.

— Recolector de Hielo — corrigió Hans mientras se llevaba un bocado de comida a la boca.

—Eso no importa, lo que importa es no tiene modales, no sabe tratar a sus superiores. Frecuentemente, él olvida su posición — dijo el sujeto.

— Me temo que tiene razón Teniente Carter — aceptó Hans mientras cortaba un poco de su filete. Anna lo observó con atención, y decidió imitarlo lo mejor que pudo — Kristoff no tiene el menor grado de cortesía, pero eso significa que no es un buen mentiroso. Además, me salvo la vida y estoy agradecido. Él me desprecia, pero considero que es un hombre al que es más conveniente tener de tu lado, que en contra tuya— comentó el príncipe. En aquel momento, la princesa sintió las miradas de los presentes caer sobre ella.

— Señores, les presento a la señorita… — comenzó Hans quien intuyó que sus hombres querían una explicación.

— Anna, princesa de Arandelle — dijo la chica.

— ¡Princesa! — exclamó Carter — es un placer conocerla, me temo que nunca he estado en su reino, pero debe ser un lugar encantador.

—Lo es, muchas gracias — dijo la chica. Anna sonrió. Al parecer, los modales no eran del todo diferente en aquel lugar.

— Caballeros — empezó Hans con elegancia — creo que debemos darnos prisa, los invitados nos esperan — advirtió el príncipe.

Tras terminar de cenar, todos los presentes caminaron hasta un salón circular. Anna se emocionó cuando Hans le ofreció su brazo. Si ella seguía teniendo aquella suerte, era probable que pudiera sobrevivir y no tuviera que convertirse en espuma. La fiesta comenzó, y las personas comenzaron a hablar animadamente mientras que una banda de música comenzó a tocar. Anna estaba tan emocionada como feliz. Este era su sueño, y ella lo estaba viviendo.

— Anna — dijo una voz masculina que la abordó por la espalda.

— Oh, hola Kristoff. No te vi, estaba muy ocupada viendo los "miolines" — dijo la chica sin despegar la mirada de las cuerdas.

— Se llaman violines — corrigió Kristoff. — pero eso no importa, necesito hablar contigo en privado — dijo el muchacho tomándola del codo, y con una expresión severa en el rostro. Anna hubiera querido negarse, pues estaba demasiado emocionada como para querer perderse de algo.

— Esta bien — aceptó resignada. Anna y Kristoff caminaron hasta un pequeño quiosco que se alzaba en una de las torres del castillo. La princesa se emocionó al ver el atardecer y las enredaderas en flor. Ella tomó una de estas diminutas flores moradas entre sus manos y comenzó a inspeccionarlas con atención, pues sus pétalos y sus colores eran completamente diferentes a los que había en el fondo del mar.

— Mira esto Kristoff, ¿no es lo más hermoso que has visto? — preguntó — su centro es amarillo, nunca había visto algo así — comentó la chica.

— Anna — la llamó Kristoff tratando de que le prestara atención.

— Y mira el cielo, se ve muy diferente, no se ve borroso, el atardecer es muy lindo ¿no lo crees? — volvió a preguntar Anna. Kristoff rodó los ojos al ver que ella no tenía intención de ponerle atención.

— ¡Anna! — insistió Kristoff levantando la voz. — Necesito que me expliques que es lo que sucede aquí— dijo el muchacho.

— Me trasformé en humana, no hay nada más que explicar — respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

— lo sé, pero ¿Cómo? ¿a cambio de qué?— preguntó Kristoff cada vez más preocupado al ver la forma en la que Anna se mordía el labio y se reacomodaba el flequillo.

— Yo… — comenzó Anna. Ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a narrarle la historia al marinero. La chica se impresionó al ver como los ojos de Kristoff se abrían cada vez más al escuchar sus palabras.

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacer semejante trato? — preguntó Kristoff levantando la voz, tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola ligeramente. — nunca más podrás volver a ser una sirena, ni a ver a tu hermana, ni a tus amigos. Pusiste tu vida en manos de un sujeto que no lo merece. Tu no conoces a Hans como lo hago yo. Eres una niña estúpida— dijo el marinero preocupado.

— Ya sé que tengo muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir— contestó Anna soltándose de su agarre— eso lo sé, pero no tengo más lugar a donde ir. Mi hermana me odia, me dijo que quería que me fuera, y yo no soporto vivir encerrada como Elsa, tenía que hacerlo, era la única manera de vivir como un humano, aunque fuera por un corto tiempo — respondió la princesa con la voz temblorosa y los ojos llorosos.

— Anna… — murmuró Kristoff sin saber que decir.

— No voy a regresar, esta es la única manera — dijo Anna.

La princesa y el marinero guardaron silencio por algunos minutos, mientras que la chica recordaba como había iniciado toda aquella situación. Trece años antes, Elsa y Anna eran las mejores amigas, siempre estaban juntas. Sin embargo, un día cualquiera, Elsa tomó la decisión de no volverle a dirigir la palabra. La mayor se encerró en su habitación, y no importaba cuanto tratara Anna de acercarse a ella, la futura reina se negaba hacerlo. La situación empeoró cuando sus padres murieron, pues si bien Elsa nunca trató de mantener una relación normal con ella, fue a partir de este acontecimiento que se volvió más y más fría, tanto, que en ocasiones era innecesariamente brusca con ella.

Anna soportó todo aquello en silencio. Después de todo, ella no tenía derecho a quejarse, tan solo era el remplazo de su hermana, y aún así, ella vivía en medio de grandes lujos. La princesa sabía que Elsa debía tener una razón para comportarse de aquella manera, así que todo estaría bien si ella ponía su mejor actitud ante el asunto. No obstante, la discusión de la noche anterior puso de presente lo que Anna siempre supo: Elsa la odiaba.

— No puedo volver, ella no me quiere allí, me dijo que todo estaría bien si me marchaba — comentó Anna. Muy en el fondo, ella quería que su hermana fuera feliz, era increíble que ella pudiera desear algo como esto en sus circunstancias, pero esa era la verdad.

— Da igual, ya no tiene solución. Tienes que hacer que Hans se enamore de ti, tienes que conseguir tu acto de amor verdadero— dijo Kristoff resuelto. En ese momento, Anna le dedicó una sonrisa.

— Gracias por ser mi amigo Kristoff, aparte de Olaf, eres el primero que tengo— dijo la chica conmovida.

— ¿Quién es Olaf? — preguntó el muchacho.

— Un pez — respondió Anna. Kristoff quedó impresionado, primero las gaviotas y ahora los peces, definitivamente, eso era demasiado para sus pobres nervios.

— Hey Kristoff, no acapares la atención de la princesa — dijo Hans mientras salía al balcón. Anna se emocionó. Él había notado su ausencia, nunca le habían brindado tanta atención.

Anna tomó nuevamente el brazo de Hans y lo acompañó hasta el salón en donde todos los invitados bebían y charlaban emocionados. La princesa estaba extasiada al ver todo aquel movimiento, era tan diferente al palacio de Arandelle en donde solo había silencio. De repente, unas de las nobles comenzaron a tocar el piano y a cantar para entretenerse. A Anna no le gustaba cantar, pero ella había sido una sirena, así que tenía aquella habilidad.

— ¿Usted sabe cantar, princesa? — preguntó la chica que estaba sentada junto a ella.

— Lo sé hacer, pero no lo disfruto — respondió Anna.

— Vamos, solo una tonada, será divertido — dijo la chica alegremente. La princesa realmente no quería hacerlo en frente de toda aquella gente, pero la posibilidad de tener una nueva amiga era demasiado tentadora como para dejarla escapar.

— Está bien — aceptó Anna alegremente. La chica caminó hasta al el piano mientras lo miraba con curiosidad, era una maravilla, lleno de cuerdas y teclas que ella no comprendía.

— ¿Qué canción quiere cantar? — preguntó la mujer que estaba sentada en el instrumento. Anna palideció al escuchar aquella pregunta, pues no conocía ninguna canción humana que pudiera entonar. En ese momento, los recuerdos de su niñez volvieron a su memoria, pues su madre si conocía un par de tonadas que les cantaba a Elsa y ella cuando eran niñas. La princesa susurró el nombre de la canción esperando que no se hubiere equivocado.

— Buena elección — le dijo la chica en el piano dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

El piano comenzó a sonar y Anna a cantar. Ella sabía que su voz no era tan especial como la de Elsa, pero estaba segura de que sería lo suficiente para complacer a su publico. De repente, la chica se dio cuenta de que un pequeño grupo se había formado junto al piano. Todos la miraban con ojos expectantes, incluso Hans y Kristoff, aunque el marinero prefirió quedarse en las sombras, el príncipe se encontraba en primera fila. Anna se preguntó si él habría podido reconocerla, o si tan solo se habría olvidado de aquella sirena que lo rescató.

— Bravo — la felicitó Hans mientras que él y los demás presentes comenzaban a aplaudir. Anna se sonrojó, si ella llegaba a deshacerse como espuma en el mar, por lo menos tendría los recuerdos, de aquella tarde en la que había brillado en medio de los humanos, y eso sería algo que nadie podría quitarle, no importaba cuanta magia hubiera de por medio, ese precioso momento, era suyo y de nadie más.

— Realmente hermoso.

— Tiene mucho talento — dijeron un par de voces alrededor del salón mientras que Anna volvía a su asiento.

— Y pensar que dijo que no le gustaba cantar — comentó la chica que la había convidado a hacerlo. — Mi nombre es Celeste — se presentó la mujer.

— Anna. Es un gusto conocerla — el resto de la noche pasó de la misma manera agradable de la que había iniciado. La fiesta terminó muy tarde. Era casi media noche cuando pudo retirarse a su cuarto. Sin embargo, Anna tuvo una agradable sorpresa cuando Hans se ofreció a acompañarla.

— Déjame entrar a tu cuarto esta noche — dijo el príncipe sin ninguna vergüenza una vez se encontraron junto a la entrada de la habitación.

— ¿Disculpa? — preguntó — claro que puedes entrar, esta es tu casa, yo tan solo soy una invitada — dijo Anna quien no entendía aquella costumbre humana. Hans solo rió suavemente.

— Tu sabes bien a lo que me refiero — dijo el príncipe acercándose más a ella.

— No, realmente no lo sé, si quieres entrar a la habitación hazlo, no te lo impediré — contestó la princesa como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. — no tienes porque pedirme permiso. — comentó. Hans se apartó ligeramente de Anna, la miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ella era honesta, la pobre chica no tenía la menor idea de que estaba hablando.

— Anna tu no… — empezó Hans dudoso— no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que estoy hablando ¿no es verdad?.

— P-por su puesto que sí — tartamudeó Anna — tu quieres ver la habitación — dijo muy segura. Hans no pudo evitar reírse, ya que era completamente inútil tratar de ganarse aquella chica con comentarios sutiles y de doble sentido. Si quería algo de ella tendría que pedírselo directamente.

— Entonces, ¿puedo pasar? — preguntó Hans.

— Si, claro — asintió Anna. Hans y Anna entraron a la habitación. Mientras que veía a la chica deshacerse de sus zapatos sin ninguna vergüenza.

— Ahhh… son tan incomodos, no sé como usan esto todo el tiempo — se quejó Anna.

— ¿Acaso tu no los usas? — preguntó el príncipe levantando una ceja.

— Por su puesto que sí — respondió Anna con nerviosismo — pero no los llevo todo el tiempo. Anna hubiera querido deshacerse del resto de ropa, en especial del apretado corpiño que le comprimía el pecho, pero la forma en la que él la miró cuando se deshizo de los zapatos la puso nerviosa, bien parecía que pensaba que se había vuelto loca.

— Esta cama es tan cómoda— dijo Anna mientras se lanzaba al colchón con todas su fuerzas. Hans sonrió de lado.

— Sí, es muy cómoda — asintió mientras se sentaba junto a ella, y como era de esperarse, a Anna no importó que lo hiciera. Hans pensó que aquel era su día de suerte, así que decidió arriesgarse aún más, por lo que se inclinó hacía ella y le dio un beso en los labios.

Anna contuvo el aliento cuando sintió sus manos sobre sus mejillas y su aliento junto a su piel, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que él dejaba caer todo su peso sobre ella. Anna perdió el balance y cayó sobre el colchón mientras sentía que su respiración se dificultaba. En ese momento, se preguntó si aquel sería algún tipo de ritual entre los humanos. Pero, fuera lo que fuera, no le gustaba.

Hans siguió besándola en el cuello, por lo que Anna tuvo aun más problemas para respirar, incrementado por la presión de su corpiño. Ella se asustó al sentir que él separaba sus piernas y se ubicaba entre ellas, pero perdió los estribos cuando sintió que tomaba el extremo de la falda y la alzaba hasta la cintura. Anna no sabía nada de "actos amor verdadero" pero estaba segura de que este no era uno de ellos.

— No más — dijo Anna molesta empujándolo para se moviera, pero él no le hizo caso — ¡No más! — gritó moviéndolo con más fuerza.

— Déjame — pidió Anna mientras trataba de soltarse con más fuerza. — ¡No más! ¡Basta! — gritó. Al escucharla, Hans se alejo de ella y alzó sus manos .

— Ya, ya, tranquila, ya te solté — dijo Hans al ver que ella estaba entrando en pánico. En ese momento, el príncipe entendió que iba a tener que esforzase un poco más antes de que ella aceptara pasar la noche con él.

— Tranquila — insistió Hans. — será mejor que me vaya — afirmó el príncipe antes de levantarse de la cama y de comenzar a caminar hacía la puerta.

— Espera por favor, lo lamento, no quise ofenderte, yo… — trató de decir Anna, pero la puerta ya se había cerrado tras ella.

Anna pasó la peor noche de su vida. No dejaba de pensar una y otra vez en lo que debería hacer, pues de seguro había arruinado la única oportunidad de ganarse su cariño y obtener el acto de amor verdadero que tanto necesitaba. La princesa se sentía estúpida, debió haberse callado y soportar todo aquello en silencio, mientras dejaba que él hiciera lo que quisiera con ella. Pero no, Anna había decidido hacer su voluntad a pesar de que sabía que el tiempo la apremiaba. Y con este pensamiento en mente, se sentó en su cama a esperar el amanecer mientras terminaba su primer día como humana.

.

.

.

Hola a todos, la verdad es que no tengo excusa para esto, bueno sí. El día después de mi operación me levanté y estaban dando la sirenita en el canal de Disney. Se me había olvidado lo mucho que me encantaba esta película, en serio, es lo mejor.

Y para agravar la situación, el fandom Kristanna en tumbrl está recuperándose de una obsesión con las sirenas, hace dos semanas, todo el mundo escribía acerca de sirenas, hacían fanarts, etc. Generalmente, yo soy muy escéptica en emocionarme con cualquier cosa que le guste a la gente en tumbrl, he tenido experiencias terribles en otros fandoms, y sé que esta red social está llena de tonterías disfrazadas como "justicia social", pero tengo que reconocer que las personas en el fandom de Frozen no son tan extremas y despegadas de la realidad como en otros, (a pesar de que ellos mismos crean lo contrario) por lo que me contagiaron de su emoción y decidí escribir esto, espero que les halla gustado.

En fin, este fic no va a ser tan largo cuando mucho tendrá otro par de capítulos, pero tengo que reconocer que me sacó lagrimas, literalmente, porque para escribirlo volví a leer el cuento original de Andersen y a ver una versión japonesa del cuento (cabe decir que es demasiado parecida a la Disney. La japonesa salió en 1975 y la Disney en 1989, pero no soy quien para emitir juicios) y me hizo llorar, literalmente. Yo no soy llorona pero esto tocó mi sensibilidad.


	2. Chapter 2

_**[Como espuma en el mar: capitulo II]**_

" _Día tras día el príncipe sentía más cariño por ella. Él la amaba en la forma en la que se quiere un buen y querido niño, pero hacerla su reina era algo que él jamás pensó. Y ella debía ser su esposa si es que iba a sobrevivir, de lo contrario, su alma inmortal se trasformaría en espuma en la mañana siguiente a su matrimonio._

 _¿Me amas más que a nadie? Los ojos de la sirenita parecían decir cuando él la tomaba entre sus brazos y besaba su hermosa frente._

" _Por su puesto, tu eres a quien más amo" dijo el príncipe "porque tu tienes el corazón más amable de todos. Tu eres devota a mi, y te pareces a una joven que vi una vez y ciertamente no volveré a ver_ "

 _La Sirenita; Hans Christian Andersen._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cuando Anna despertó eran cerca de las dos de la mañana. Tenía el peor dolor que hubiera sentido en su vida, era como si su aleta hubiera estado allí, en cambio de sus piernas, pero bien parecía que era rasgada en dos. Con mucha dificultad, Anna se puso de pie y salió al balcón que daba a su habitación. El olor de la brisa marina le golpeó el rostro, algo le decía que tenía que volver allí si es que quería calmar aquel sentimiento.

Cada vez que Anna caminaba era como si se clavaran una docena de cuchillos en la planta de sus pies, fue entonces cuando la princesa se preguntó porque los trolls no le advirtieron acerca de este terrible dolor. Anna no supo como lo logró, pero llegó a la playa frente al castillo, en donde tuvo que arrastrarse sobre la arena para llegar al mar.

— ¡Anna! — gritó un voz masculina. Por su parte, Anna no le prestó atención al extraño que gritaba desde la distancia, ni al sonoro ladrido de su perro, lo único que ella sabía era que debía alcanzar el agua. En cuanto sus manos tocaron las olas del mar, la chica sintió su cola regenerarse, el dolor desapareció y fue reemplazado, por el cansancio que se siente después de haber pasado varias horas de martirio.

— Anna… — suspiró Kristoff mientras se acercaba a la sirena que flotaba boca arriba junto a él. — ¿Estás bien? — preguntó el chico.

— No — contestó Anna — me dolía mucho. Yo pensé que moriría, los trolls no me advirtieron.

— Es el precio de la magia, nunca es barata — comentó el marinero.

— ¿Tu como lo sabes? — preguntó Anna abriendo los ojos.

— La matrona del orfanato donde viví por algunos años, solía hablar mucho de magia, algunos creían que era una bruja. Ella siempre decía que la magia exige algo a cambio, debe haber un precio, y nunca es barato — le comentó Kristoff mientras se agachaba junto a ella. Anna se sentó sobre su cola, por lo que el marino aprovechó la oportunidad para quitarle el flequillo del rostro y dirigirle una leve sonrisa.

— Realmente crees que cometí una locura ¿no es verdad? — preguntó Anna devolviéndole una sonrisa.

— Peor de lo que te imaginas— respondió el marino.

— Por lo menos ahora soy libre — dijo Anna quien volvió a dejarse caer en el mar.

— Es momento de secarse, si lo que me dijiste es cierto, entonces tu cuerpo no puede tocar el mar por más de unos minutos, lo mejor será que tengas cuidado — comentó Kristoff mientras la levantaba en sus brazos.

El marinero la dejó en la playa. La arena se sentía extraña sobre su piel, y Anna tenía demasiado frío como para siquiera parpadear. Por segunda vez en el día, Kristoff se quitó su abrigo y lo puso sobre sus hombros, por lo que ella dejó de tiritar en seguida.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo despierto a esta hora? — preguntó Anna.

— Escuché los rumores acerca del barco que se hundió y perdí todo deseo de dormir — comentó Kristoff.

— ¿Cuál barco? — preguntó Anna sorprendida.

— Poco después de que Hans y tu se retiraron de la fiesta, llegaron las noticias: una de las fragatas de las Islas del Sur se hundió en el mar. Sin embargo, todo es un misterio, pues no hubieron tormentas ni nada parecido, los rumores dicen que un espiral surgió del fondo del mar y prácticamente los succionó al interior del océano— le narró Kristoff.

— Es por eso que odió el mar— agregó Kristoff furioso. Anna se sorprendió al escuchar aquello.

— Si es que odias el mar ¿porque eres un marinero? — preguntó la princesa sorprendida.

— No soy marinero porque yo lo quiera— confeso Kristoff molesto— yo tenía una buena vida como recolector de hielo en las montañas, pero un día todo cambió.

La mente de Kristoff comenzó a vagar en aquellos días en los que él no era más que un recolector de hielo. El muchacho nunca se apegó a ningún pueblo en particular, él tan solo hacía su trabajo y vendía lo que recogía en la villa más cercana. Sin embargo, le tenía un especial cariño a Lindsen, una pequeño pueblo en las montañas, y que parecía el sitio perfecto para establecerse. Pero el destino tenía planes muy diferentes para él.

Un día, mientras caminaba por el mercado del pueblo, un pequeño pelotón de soldados lo capturó. Kristoff aún no lograba entender todo lo que sucedió después. El muchacho fue llevado a la cárcel junto con otros seis hombres. Él no los conocía, tan solo sabía que eran otros trabajadores comunes, como él. Se les acusó del secuestro y asesinato de un hijo de un noble local. Con gran desesperación, el recolector vio a cada uno de sus compañeros de celda ser ejecutados, hasta que solo quedaba él. Kristoff había perdido toda esperanza, hasta que una tarde cualquiera, llegó el inspector de policía encargado de la investigación.

— Te he fallado a ti y a tus compañeros — dijo con la garganta seca un hombre un poco mayor que él con cabello negro e impecablemente peinado, y una mirada asertiva que dejaba entrever cuan inteligente era. Kristoff se sintió sobrecogido cuando aquel sujeto lo miró a los ojos.

— Yo sé que ustedes no lo hicieron, estoy seguro de ello — afirmó el sujeto, quien procedió a contarle los pormenores de su teoría mientras encendía un cigarro. Al parecer, el inspector pensaba que todo había sido una fachada para encubrir a los verdaderos culpables.

— El niño era huérfano, si él moría, su tío y sus primos serían los siguientes en la línea de sucesión — siguió el inspector con el mismo tono de voz triste y carrasposo con el que había iniciado la conversación.

— Nadie lo quería vivo, y al tío le fue muy fácil comprar a todos mis superiores para que los culparan a ustedes. Finalmente conseguí una prueba en su contra, pero nadie parece interesado en decir la verdad— afirmó el inspector. Kristoff dejó caer su cabeza, pues ahora no solo tenía la certeza de que moriría, sino que todo era una gigantesca mentira.

— No obstante, conseguí una salida para ti — continuó. — ellos te ofrecen dos posibilidades, o pasas el resto de tu vida en la cárcel, o sirves como marino en la armada por seis meses, después de los que tendrás que dejar el país y no volver. — concluyó. El resto era historia. Kristoff tomó la segunda opción y jamás miró hacía atrás. Lo único que lamentaba era haber perdido al reno que crió desde que era niño.

— A Hans lo conocí hace un par de años, he servido en su flota desde entonces — comentó el muchacho.

Anna se quedó mirando al marinero por un tiempo más, pues mientras él hablaba, parecía que algo se hubiera apagado en su interior. Sus ojos cafés normalmente eran cálidos y amables, pero habían adquirido un toque duro y vacío que solo el odio puro e inalterado podían darle.

— Lamento todo lo que has tenido que pasar — dijo Anna quien sentía que sus palabras se escuchaban vacías e innecesarias ante semejante situación.

— No tienes porque hacerlo — respondió Kristoff.

Por unos momentos, la pareja se quedó en silencio. Anna estaba agradecida por esto, ya que los dos se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro, sin necesidad de palabras innecesarias. Los dos llevaban cargas excesivas sobre los hombros y mutuamente podían entenderse.

— Es hora de volver, no quiero que Hans te vea así, o que piense que lo rechazaste para pasar la noche conmigo, eso solo nos crearía problemas— dijo Kristoff mientras se levantaba.

— Parece que lo odias ¿Por qué lo haces? — preguntó Anna. Kristoff arrugó la frente. Él hubiera querido contarle todo lo que había visto en ese par de años, acerca de la piedad que mostraba cada vez que peleaban en una batalla, o como trataba a las mujeres que tenían la desgracia de fijarse en él, o que no era más que un cerdo ambicioso, justo o como el tipo de hombres que lo habían arruinado su vida. Sin embargo, Kristoff prefirió quedarse en silencio.

— Él no es la persona que tu crees que es — dijo el muchacho.

Anna volvió a su cama, descansó por un par de horas más hasta que el sol salió completamente en el horizonte.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anna tuvo la oportunidad de recorrer el palacio al día siguiente. No era tan gigantesco como el de Arandelle, pero era hermoso, en especial la gran escalera que daba directamente al mar. La princesa cruzó por los pasillos hasta que se encontró justo en frente de una pintura que llegaba hasta el techo. La chica no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, estaba segura de que se trataba de la ciudad submarina en la que ella había crecido.

La princesa no creía que un humano hubiera tenido la posibilidad de darle un vistazo a Arandelle. Normalmente, cada vez que un barco se hundía en el mar, los hombres caían en el agua, y las sirenas comenzaban a cantar una tonada para tranquilizarlos, invitándolos a seguir a su reino. Sin embargo, cuando llegaban a la profundidad tan solo eran cadáveres que flotaban en el mar. Anna no había visto un humano vivo hasta un par de semanas atrás, cuando Elsa decidió abrir las puertas del castillo como parte de la celebración de su coronación, pero eso no impedía que Anna estuviera obsesionada con el mundo exterior.

— ¿Te gusta esa pintura? — preguntó el príncipe quien se acercó a ella y se colocó a su lado.

— Sí, se parece a mi reino — dijo la chica. Hans sonrió ligeramente.

— Eso no es posible. — negó Hans — ese es el reino submarino de las sirenas. La leyenda dice que esa pintura fue hecha por un tritón que se trasformó en humano. ¿tu crees en sirenas, Anna? — preguntó el príncipe mirándola a los ojos.

— Sí, creo en sirenas — respondió la chica.

— Eso imaginé. Los rumores dicen que papá atrapó una pareja de sirenas hace años. Le he preguntado varias veces acerca de esto, pero él no ha querido hablarme. Supongo que es un tema difícil para él — comentó. Anna se estremeció al escuchar aquello. Ella hubiera querido saber que había sido de esa pobre gente del mar que fue capturada, pero no tuvo el valor para preguntarle. En ese momento, Anna sintió que él tomaba sus hombros y le daba un suave beso en la mejilla, justo en donde terminaba la base del cuello.

— Tengo que viajar a la capital, volveré en dos semanas — dijo Hans — ¿me esperarás? — preguntó el príncipe sin retirar sus manos de sus hombros.

— Por su puesto que lo haré — contestó Anna.

— Tal vez podríamos continuar lo que dejamos inconcluso ayer — sugirió el príncipe en tanto tomaba su mandíbula con su mano —tu me gustas mucho, Anna — murmuró. Anna se ruborizó. Ella aún no estaba familiarizada con las costumbres de los humanos, pero si él la quería, no estaba en posición de quejarse pues el príncipe era su última esperanza.

— ¿Me aceptarías entonces, Anna? — preguntó el príncipe tomándole las manos y apretándolas fuertemente a su pecho.

— S-s-si — tartamudeó Anna. Hans sonrió ligeramente, ella aún no comprendía completamente el doble sentido de aquella frase.

— Vuelve pronto, por favor — pidió la princesa quien estaba preocupada, pues si tenía ocho semanas para obtener su acto de amor verdadero, perder tiempo sería desastroso.

— No me tardaré, mi querida Anna — prometió el príncipe.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— Esto es terrible Kristoff— dijo Anna mientras perseguía al marinero por las caballerizas en tanto este hacía su trabajo.

— Claro que es terrible, te reduce mucho el tiempo, pero Hans ya se fue, no hay nada más que podamos hacer para solucionarlo — respondió Kristoff mientras seguía paleando el heno de los caballos.

— Kristoff — lo llamó Anna mientras observaba una yegua junto al corral.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Kristoff quien tenía un feo presentimiento.

— ¿Crees que podría montarme en uno de estos? — preguntó — son hermosos, quisiera verlos correr como hacen los humanos. Kristoff se sintió conmovido por su curiosidad. Después de todo, ella estaba allí porque quería conocer ese mundo, y lo único que había logrado hasta el momento era complacer los miserables deseos del príncipe.

— Te propongo algo — comenzó Kristoff — acabaré mi trabajo en este lugar, y te prometo que te llevaré a montar ¿te parece bien? — preguntó.

— ¡Si! — exclamó Anna emocionada.

Mientras que Kristoff terminaba su trabajo, Anna se sentó en el campo al lado de los establos, todo era increíble, los pájaros en el cielo, las hojas de los arboles y la luz del sol. Aún no lograba procesar todo lo que veía a su alrededor.

— ¡Anna! — gritó Kristoff en tanto corría hacía ella. — ¿Aún quieres subir al caballo? Espero que estés lista — preguntó el marinero mientras recobraba el aliento.

— Oh, oh, oh, claro que estoy lista, yo nací más que lista — dijo Anna completamente emocionada.

— Cálmate — la previno Kristoff mientras traía la yegua que Anna había visto. — esta es Casandra, es muy tranquila, así que no correrás peligro cuando estemos montados sobre ella— le advirtió.

Kristoff se subió y la colocó frente a él, mientras le sostenía fuertemente la cadera para evitar que se callera. Sin embargo, la tarea del marino fue más difícil de lo que había planeado inicialmente, ya que la chica no dejaba de moverse y balancearse de un lado a otro cada vez que veía algo que le llamaba la atención, el problema es que absolutamente todo la excitaba.

— ¡Kristoff! ¿qué es eso? — preguntó Anna balanceándose para un lado.

— Un ruiseñor — respondió Kristoff.

— ¿Y eso otro? — insistió mientras apuntaba con el índice y se balanceaba hacía el lado contrario.

— Un conejo — contestó el muchacho mientras dejaba salir una leve sonrisa.

— Eres una sirena muy particular ¿no lo crees? — preguntó el marinero — nunca me hubiera imaginado que una criatura como tu estaría tan emocionada por conocer este mundo — opinó Kristoff.

— Ya no soy una sirena. Además, mi hermana solía decir que era una niñería, que no debía seguir mocionada por el mundo de los humanos. Ella cree que ustedes son unos barbaros — le contó Anna.

— Hablando de tu hermana ¿ no crees que deberías decirle que te encuentras bien? — preguntó — ella debe estar preocupada por ti.

— No lo creo, yo nunca le agradé a Elsa, probablemente está mejor sin mi— dijo Anna. Kristoff no podía creer que a su hermana no le importara ni siquiera un poco que sucedió con ella. Sin embargo, si aquel noble en Lidsen fue capaz de asesinar a su sobrino de ocho años e inculpar siete personas inocentes, no era tan descabellado que la reina Elsa odiara a esta chica.

Aquel paseo no fue el único que compartieron Kristoff y Anna durante aquel tiempo. En realidad, el marino pasó las dos semanas siguientes con ella. Kristoff disfrutaba tener a alguien junto a él que todavía creyera que el mundo era un lugar maravilloso que merecía la pena ser descubierto. Personalmente, él pensaba que cualquier deseo de conocer y entender lo que sucedía a su alrededor se había extinguido gracias a las difíciles circunstancias, lo único que amaba era su trabajo como recolector de hielo y su reno, y ambos habían sido retirados de su vida.

Sin embargo, así como los días de verano eran hermosos y luminosos, las noches eran más oscuras, pues Anna seguía padeciendo aquellos dolores incontrolables en las piernas. Al principio, Kristoff no se había percatado de que esto iba a ser una circunstancia regular, hasta que la encontró durante la cuarta mañana tendida en la playa. La princesa estaba mojada, y sucia por la arena, pero su rostro dormido reflejaba cuanto había sufrido durante la noche.

— Tenemos que hacer algo para curarte, no puedes seguir así — dijo Kristoff mientras la cargaba de vuelta a su habitación.

— No te preocupes, no tendrás que soportarlo por mucho tiempo — respondió la sirena quien tras decir aquellas palabras dejó caer su cabeza sobre su pecho y se quedó dormida.

Desde aquella breve conversación Kristoff entendió que Anna conocía muy bien las consecuencias del hechizo de los trolls, y había aceptado las consecuencias con resignación. Sin embargo, ello no significaba que él lo hubiera hecho. Tras dos semanas de conocerla, el marinero estaba comenzando a pensar cada vez más en la forma de salvarla, pues ella era la primera persona por la que hubiera sentido cariño desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Kristoff nunca pensó que se alegraría tanto de ver el bote de Hans llegar al muelle junto a su castillo, el príncipe se veía preocupado, al parecer, los misteriosos accidentes marinos que tenían lugar desde que Anna había aparecido, estaban acabando con sus nervios.

— Papá y mis hermanos están muy preocupados— comentó Hans a Kristoff. Mientras fumaba un cigarro en una de las tantas terrazas cubiertas con enredaderas en las que solía tomar su café durante la tarde — al parecer, los barcos se esfuman en nuestras costas. No hay mal clima, ni eventos parecidos, solo desaparecen, y no dejan ningún sobreviviente — continuó.

— Podría tratarse de un ataque enemigo — sugirió Kristoff tomando un poco de su deliciosa taza. La bebida estaba justo como a él le gustaba: muy amarga.

— No hay reportes de barcos que entren por nuestras fronteras — continuó Hans preocupado. De repente, el príncipe se sacó su cigarro de su boca, y se inclinó hacía Kristoff dirigiéndole una mirada confidente— probablemente creerás que me estoy volviendo loco, pero no vas a creer lo que papá preguntó — comentó Hans dirigiéndole una sonrisa retorcida y nerviosa.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Kristoff.

— Él quería saber si yo había visto sirenas — murmuró Hans — ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Sirenas! — comentó, en tanto Kristoff permanecía en silencio tratando de que no se notara cuan alarmado estaba.

— La verdad es que él parecía demasiado interesado en Anna. Papá no dejaba de preguntarme acerca de ella, de su voz, su apariencia. — comentó el príncipe — casi pareciera que sospechara que ella es una sirena.

— ¡Eso es una locura! — exclamó el marinero— te lo aseguro, yo ya la conocía desde hace tiempo, ella es una humana común y corriente, como tu y yo — dijo el marinero. Hans se le quedó mirando fijamente, y Kristoff se preocupó por que su tono de voz se hubiera escuchado demasiado alegre y excitado, probablemente, él pensaba que estaba mintiendo.

— Lo sé, ella parece una chica ordinaria. Por su puesto, es linda, pero no hay nada de especial en ella — comentó Hans restándole importancia al asunto. Kristoff frunció el seño al escuchar aquello, se suponía que Hans debía enamorarse de ella, y él tan solo la veía como una distracción más. — Sin embargo, la que verdaderamente me interesa es aquella mujer que nos salvó la vida en aquel accidente, ¿la recuerdas Kristoff? — preguntó el príncipe.

— No recuerdo haber visto a la mujer de la que estás hablando — mintió Kristoff. — creo que debiste tener una alucinación — continuó.

— Y yo creo que tu estás escondiendo algo — dijo Hans inclinándose en su asiento.

— No escondo nada— negó Kristoff quien se sentía más y más nervioso conforme los ojos verdes de Hans lo escudriñaban.

— Eso no es verdad— negó el marinero con firmeza. Hans no contestó, pero tocó la campanilla de la servidumbre, para hacer que una de las mucamas llamara a Anna. Kristoff estaba muy asustado por alguna razón que él mismo no alcanzaba a comprender. Hans no había amenazado a la sirena, pero su instinto le decía que ella necesitaría protección de algo más que el hechizo de los trolls.

Anna debió haber escuchado rumores acerca de la llegada de Hans al castillo, ya que lucía especialmente hermosa en un vestido verde oscuro sin muchas enaguas, y con su cabello adornado con una trenza que iba de lado a lado de su cabeza, mientras que el resto permanecía suelto. Kristoff sintió nauseas al pensar lo que le esperaba cuesta arriba a la princesa. La sirena había puesto su vida en manos del hombre equivocado, no importaba cuanto lo complaciera, Hans jamás sentiría nada verdaderamente fuerte por una persona diferente a él mismo. El príncipe solo amaba una cosa, y esto era el poder.

La vida no era justa, esa era una verdad que Kristoff había aprendido de la mala manera. Pero en aquel momento, no había mayor injusticia que tener que ver a aquella encantadora sirena confiando en un imposible. Aunque de alguna forma, él entendía que había cierta tendencia suicida en las acciones de Anna. Ella parecía saber, muy en el fondo, que todo estaba perdido. Kristoff se negaba a aceptar aquello, y en ese breve momento, mientras la miraba saludar a Hans, él tomó la decisión de que haría lo que fuera para salvarla.

— ¡Anna! — exclamó Hans al verla — te ves muy bien. Creo que te has recuperado maravillosamente del terrible accidente que sufrió tu bote, eso es maravilloso— comentó el príncipe.

— Ven y siéntate junto a nosotros — dijo el príncipe invitándola a unírseles en la mesa en la terraza. Kristoff conocía a la perfección aquella rutina, lo había visto llevarla a cabo una y otra vez mientras que permanecía en silencio como un espectador más. Hans volvió a hacer sonar la campanilla para llamar a un miembro de la servidumbre, pero esta vez pidió algo de tomar, algo más fuerte.

— Es algo temprano para beber ¿no lo crees? — preguntó Kristoff mientras intuía el peligro en el ambiente.

— No es cierto — negó el príncipe dedicándole una sonrisa algo retorcida — pronto se ocultará el sol, por lo que es el momento preciso para hacerlo — comentó mientras levantaba la fina licorera de cristal y los elegantes vasos esmerilados que trajo la mucama.

— ¿Alguna vez has bebido alcohol, Anna? — preguntó el príncipe. Kristoff y Hans intuían la respuesta, pero el marino frunció el seño, ya que sabía que Anna aceptaría su propuesta de inmediato. Aquello era algo desconocido para la sirena, y no se resistiría al encanto de una novedad.

— No — negó la chica rápidamente— ¿podría hacerlo? — preguntó la chica emocionada.

— ¡Claro que puedes! — respondió Hans.

— Espera Anna — interrumpió Kristoff — No es buena idea que lo hagas, ese licor es demasiado fuerte, no lo soportarás— afirmó el muchacho.

— Vamos Kristoff, solo será un vaso, ella no lo sentirá — comentó Hans casualmente — aunque si vas a arruinar la diversión sería mejor que te fueras — añadió el príncipe mientras le dedicaba una mirada cargada de reproche. Kristoff entendió claramente aquella señal. Él normalmente hubiera dejado la habitación sin pensarlo dos veces, sin embargo, esta era una situación peculiar. El marinero no dejaría que le sucediera nada a la sirena, puede que ella estuviera lo suficientemente desesperada para dejar que Hans se saliera con la suya, pero él no lo permitiría.

Anna tomó el primer sorbo con ayuda de Hans quien puso sus manos sobre las de la sirena. Fue más que obvio que a ella no le gustó el sabor del licor, ya que trató de retirar el vaso, pero él no la dejó hacerlo.

— Espera — dijo el príncipe — debes probar un poco más para lograr degustarlo — aseguró mientras empujaba la boca del vaso contra los labios de Anna. Kristoff hubiera querido gritar o detenerlo, pero sabía que si intervenía violentamente, Hans lo sacaría de la habitación y no podría parar todo aquello.

— Buena niña — dijo Hans mientras que finalmente la dejaba poner el vaso a un lado — ¿te gustó? — preguntó el príncipe mientras que Kristoff tan solo deseaba rodear su cuello con ambas manos y estrangularlo.

— No mucho, es amargo— respondió Anna mientras tosía ligeramente.

— El ron es la bebida predilecta de los marineros— comentó Hans encogiéndose de hombros.

— Ciertamente no es la mía — contestó la muchacha, por lo que Hans rió levemente y se acercó a ella descaradamente.

— ¿Te molestaría cantar algo para nosotros? — preguntó Hans mientras tomaba su mandíbula con su mano. En ese momento, Kristoff vio algo que lo preocupó en los ojos de Hans. Este no era el casanova al que estaba acostumbrado, él pretendía algo más.

— No, claro que no — respondió Anna quien negó rápidamente con la cabeza y acercó el vaso nuevamente a sus labios. Kristoff se preocupó ya que ella ya parecía algo desorientada, y Hans no dejaba de poner liquido en su vaso.

— ¿Qué quieres escuchar? — preguntó la princesa.

— No lo sé. Lo mejor sería que tu escogieras la canción — contestó Hans dedicándole una encantadora y falsa sonrisa. Anna rió con un gesto que dejó ver cuán mareada estaba.

— Bien, les cantaré una canción muy popular en donde yo vivía — anunció la chica emocionada antes de terminar su trago de golpe. Anna empezó a cantar en un idioma desconocido. Kristoff se quedó viéndola fijamente. Las leyendas decían que una sirena era capaz de lanzar un poderoso hechizo con su voz, y aquello debía ser cierto, ya que ella tenía la más hermosa que hubiera escuchado. Pero no solo eso, todo en ella era atrayente, desde su largo y brillante cabello rojizo hasta sus alegres e inocentes ojos azules. Él sentía que con el pasar de los días caía más y más en una espiral en la que ella lo puso sin saberlo, y por eso, no le extrañaba que el príncipe la deseara, pues el también lo hacía con gran intensidad.

— Eso fue hermoso— dijo el príncipe aplaudiendo. — y ni siquiera necesitaste de acompañamiento, simplemente maravilloso— comentó. Kristoff no era un hombre de muchas palabras, por lo que tan solo aplaudió brevemente y le dedicó una significativa sonrisa, la que ella respondió con una igual. Anna se sonrojó y volvió a su asiento. Hans procedió a ponerle el vaso en las manos inmediatamente, en tanto lo llenaba hasta el tope.

— ¿Quieres tomar un poco más? —preguntó Hans sin realmente permitirle responder.

— No lo sé, no creo que sea buena idea, me siento mareada — respondió Anna. Kristoff estaba comenzando a impacientarse, no sabía cuando más podría soportar aquello.

— Anna — comenzó Hans apartando el vaso nuevamente — ¿dónde aprendiste esa canción? — preguntó el príncipe mientras retiraba el vaso de las manos de Anna por lo que ella se esforzó por alcanzarlo.

— En mi reino — dijo la chica.

— ¿Dónde queda tu reino? — preguntó Hans quien ahora mostraba una apariencia muy diferente a la del amable y animado príncipe. Su rostro había tomado un tinte frio y algo manipulador que solo utilizaba cuando quería intimidar.

— Muy lejos. Arandelle queda demasiado lejos —se apresuró a responder Kristoff torpemente antes de que ella pudiera decirle un palabra más. Hans lo miró fijamente, pero, pronto su atención volvió hacía Anna.

— ¿Arandelle? — preguntó Hans — es extraño, estoy seguro de que he escuchado ese nombre antes, y si no me equivoco, Kristoff está en lo cierto, queda muy lejos de aquí — comentó el príncipe. El marinero frunció el entrecejo, algo le decía que él era quien había cometido una imprudencia, y no Anna.

— Kristoff siempre está en lo cierto — murmuró Anna torpemente mientras recuperaba su vaso de las manos de Hans y tomaba un gran trago. — él siempre es tan correcto. Es la primera persona a la que le he importado si quiera un poco — dijo mientras le dirigía una cálida sonrisa.

— Estoy seguro de que eso no es cierto — negó el marinero respondiéndole el gesto, y en tanto sentía que Hans alzaba las cejas en su dirección.

— Oh, por lo que veo, él ha sido muy amable contigo— dijo el príncipe. Kristoff sabía que ahora Hans quería sacarle información de otro tipo — por favor princesa, me muero por saber que tan amable ha sido él — comentó. El marinero le dedicó una mirada cargada de resentimiento, ya que no le había gustado la forma sarcástica en la que había dicho esto.

— Bien… — empezó Anna — él me enseñó a montar a caballo, siempre quise hacerlo, también me mostró las aves, y cada vez que me duelen las piernas durante las noches, él me ayuda a salir del mar, o a llegar hasta él — comentó la princesa torpemente mientras deslizaba las palabras con dificultad.

— ¿Te duelen las piernas? — preguntó Hans sorprendido.

— Sí. Todas las noches mis piernas duelen mucho, solo el mar puede aliviarme, y Kristoff me ha ayudado a salir de él — comentó. Tanto Hans como Kristoff quedaron satisfechos con la respuesta, pues bien parecía que el marinero no fuera más que un buen amigo.

— Oh, ya entiendo — asintió Hans contemplativamente. Después, el príncipe tomó el vaso de las manos de Anna y lo puso sobre la mesa frente a ellos. El príncipe le dirigió una mirada a Kristoff. Él sabía que era el momento de irse, y que aquello no era más que una seña para que saliera de la habitación, pero el marino no hizo caso, tan solo se le quedó mirando fijamente mientras que se resistía a pararse de su puesto.

— Kristoff— comenzó Hans — será mejor que te vayas — dijo.

— ¿Qué? ¿por qué? — preguntó Anna alarmada — él no tiene porque irse, es mi amigo — comentó la chica quien volvió a dirigirle una suave sonrisa. Hans tomó sus manos.

— Vamos Anna, ¿acaso no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo? — preguntó Hans. Kristoff se molestó al escuchar aquello, no le gustaba los términos que estaba utilizando el príncipe, pues bien parecía que quería manipularla como lo había hecho toda la noche.

— Si… — murmuró Anna, quien le dirigió una mirada a Kristoff. El marinero no necesitó ver mucho más para entender que ella le pedía que se marchara. Él hubiera querido gritar, oponerse o hacer algo para impedir aquello, pero la verdad lo golpeó como una ráfaga: ella tenía que ganarse el cariño del príncipe si quería sobrevivir.

Kristoff dejó salir un profundo suspiro mientras se ponía de pie. Él odiaba todo aquello, la situación, la maldición de los trolls y al príncipe. Pero, había una sola cosa que no podía detestar, y esa era a Anna. Mientas caminaba hacía la entrada el marino sintió la mirada de la princesa clavada en su nuca. Al tomar el picaporte, Kristoff pidió silenciosamente por el bienestar de la sirena, esto era lo único que le restaba desear para ella.

.

.

.

.

.

— Finalmente solos — dijo Hans al escuchar el sonido de la puerta.

— Si — volvió a asentir la princesa mientras que hacía el vaso de licor hacía un lado. De alguna extraña manera, Anna se sentía más alerta de lo que había estado cuando Kristoff se encontraba en la sala, bien parecía que su instinto tratara de advertirle el peligro en el que se encontraba.

— ¿Me extrañaste? — preguntó Hans mientras que se acercaba a ella sin dejar de sonreírle.

— Por su puesto— contestó Anna algo nerviosa mientras se retiraba de su lado. — es una lástima que no hallamos podido pasar más tiempo juntos— comentó la sirena. De repente, Hans la tomó por los antebrazos y la besó en los labios. Anna dejó que el marcara el ritmo de aquel baile, mientras ella intentaba no interponerse en su camino, ni imponer ninguna clase de resistencia

" _Él es tu única oportunidad_ " se repitió la princesa mentalmente una y otra vez, mientras que sentía las manos de Hans recorrer sus brazos. El príncipe la tomó por la cintura y la subió en su regazo, por lo que Anna siguió sus movimientos casi con obediencia. El sonido del mar llegó a los oídos de la sirena, al principio, se escucho como un suave murmullo que servía de fondo a toda aquella escena, pero conforme Hans bajaba sus labios de su boca a su cuello, se convirtió en un poderoso rugir que clamaba por ella.

Anna levantó la cabeza para observar el vaivén de las olas por encima de las setas de flores que rodeaban la terraza, mientras que Hans parecía estar demasiado ocupado en su escote para si quiera notar la falta de interés de su pareja. El mar ejerció un poderoso hechizo en la princesa, quien no podía desprender su atención de él. Hasta el momento, ella no había extrañado su antiguo hogar, pero al recordar la caricia marina, y el brillo de las luces submarinas de Arandelle, el corazón de Anna se contrajo.

Un par de ojos azules brillaron en el recuerdo de Anna. Ella se preguntaba si Elsa la extrañaría o siquiera se habría dado cuenta de su desaparición. Desafortunadamente, la princesa sabía que la respuesta era negativa, pues siempre fue muy claro lo que la reina sentía por ella, y aún así, Anna no podía hacer otra cosa más que quererla y desear lo mejor para ella . En aquel momento, la sirena se asustó y dejó salir un leve grito al sentir que Hans volvía a levantar su falda.

Anna no apreciaba que nadie la tocara sin su permiso, ni siquiera cuando vivía en el fondo del mar. Sin embargo, ella sabía que era completamente necesario, no había ninguna salida, tendría que soportar aquello por un breve instante, y después, ella podría quedarse para siempre con la forma de una humana, y disfrutar de aquel nuevo mundo con el que siempre sonó.

La princesa se repitió aquello una y otra vez mientras que Hans la colocaba sobre el tapizado del sofá y se ubicaba sobre ella. Anna trató de captar la mirada del príncipe, pero él estaba tan ocupado en su propias sensaciones que ni siquiera le puso atención. Nuevamente, la misma presión en el pecho que había sentido dos semanas atrás, volvió a atacarla. Ella no podía respirar, y aquello empeoró cuando sintió su mano deshaciendo los broches en la parte de atrás del vestido.

— Hans… — llamó una voz en la puerta.

— Hans… — repitió al no escuchar respuesta. Anna agudizó el oído. Ella estaba segura de que se trataba de Kristoff quien esperaba en el exterior. La princesa puso sus manos en los hombros de Hans e hizo presión para que se apartara de ella.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le preguntó Hans a Anna, quien se encontraba molesto, a juzgar por la forma en que la miraba. Por un momento, la expresión del príncipe la asustó, ya que nunca había visto aquella faceta tan agresiva de Hans.

— T-Te están llamando en la puerta — respondió Anna tartamudeando ligeramente. Hans asintió, como si reconociera que ella tenía la razón. El príncipe se puso de pie y caminó hasta la entrada.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — le dijo Hans a Kristoff, mientras fruncía el entrecejo y apretaba los labios.

— Llegaron noticias del mar, otro barco se ha hundido — dijo Kristoff con una expresión tan dura como indescifrable. Anna siempre se había sentido intrigada por este aspecto de la personalidad del marinero, él podía ser tan gentil como amenazador. Ella no quería llegar a imaginarse que pasaría si lo llegase a ver iracundo.

— Esto se está saliendo de control — dijo Hans quien regresó a la terraza, tomó su chaqueta y salió de la sala sin siquiera dedicarle una segunda mirada a Anna. Mientras tanto, ella comenzó a acomodar el corpiño de su vestido y su despeinado cabello, la sirena sabía que pronto comenzarían sus dolores así que deseaba acercase al mar lo más posible.

En aquel momento, el sonido de unas pesadas botas sobre el mármol de la terraza llamarón la atención de Anna, se trataba de Kristoff. La princesa pensó que el marinero se iría tras Hans, pero se había equivocado, ya que se hallaba mirándola desde la entrada con una expresión indescifrable, pero ligeramente más suave de la que le había dirigido al príncipe.

— ¿Lo obtuviste? — preguntó — tu acto de amor verdadero — precisó con la garganta seca y la voz ahogada.

— No — respondió Anna mientras terminaba de aplanar su cabello antes de ponerse de pie — ¿Y quieres que te diga una locura? — preguntó la chica quien se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior luego de hacer la pregunta.

— Adelante — respondió Kristoff.

— Creo que es mejor así — concluyó Anna. Kristoff tomó una gran bocanada de aire al escuchar aquello. La verdad es que el marinero no sabía como debía reaccionar, una parte suya deseaba sacudirla fuertemente por los hombros mientras le hacía entender a aquella niña inconsciente que moriría si no accedía a los deseos del príncipe. Pero, su otro yo se sentía completamente aliviado, y agradecido por que ella no estuviera segura de sus sentimientos hacía Hans. Kristoff se odió a sí mismo por pensar aquello.

— No es mejor así — negó Kristoff sin convicción — Hans es la solución a tus problemas — afirmó.

— ¿Realmente lo es? — preguntó Anna quien lo miraba a los ojos sin ninguna vergüenza — ¿realmente aquello puede llamarse un acto de amor verdadero cuando yo no lo deseo? — preguntó la princesa como si genuinamente esperara una respuesta útil y honesta por parte de Kristoff, el problema era que el marinero no podía dársela.

— Yo… — empezó el muchacho — no lo creo — concluyó Kristoff frustrado, ya que aquello hacía su trabajo más difícil. Kristoff se enfureció, pues ella se comportaba como si no deseara ser salvada, y esto lo llenaba de ira. Anna se dio media vuelta mientras caminaba al extremo de la terraza y se asomaba por encima de las macetas de flores, sin quitar su vista del mar que se escondía en la oscuridad.

— Una vez, hace tiempo, escuché que a veces las sirenas al morir pueden llegar a convertirse en una especie de espíritus del viento que vagan sin rumbo fijo. Esa sería una buena manera de conocer todo el mundo ¿no lo crees Kristoff? — preguntó Anna dándole la espalda, y con los brazos cruzados.

Kristoff no podía creer que ella dijera todo aquello con tal tranquilidad, y nuevamente, el deseo por sacudirla hasta que entrara en razón lo invadió. Cómo se atrevía aquella sirena a entrar en su vida y hacerlo sentir tantas cosas por ella, y estar dispuesta a abandonar todo tan fácilmente.

— ¿Realmente deseas desperdiciar la oportunidad de sobrevivir? — preguntó Kristoff mientras sentía que una ira roja y cruda se formaba en su pecho. — no parecías del tipo de personas que se dan por vencidas.

— No lo soy — aseguró Anna — si lo fuera, hubiera abandonado mi sueño de conocer el mundo exterior. Aunque, tal vez, debo reconocer que tomé una decisión algo apresurada — comentó la princesa quien lo miró por encima del hombro con una melancólica sonrisa.

— Anna… — murmuró Kristoff. Por un breve momento, el marino se sintió tentado a preguntarle si no habría alguna de posibilidad de que él lograra hacer el acto de amor verdadero que necesitaba, pero rápidamente se negó a aquella posibilidad. Él sabía que ella jamás podría amarlo.

.

.

.

.

.

 _A la luz de la luna, cuando todos se hallaban dormidos — incluso el marino en el timón —ella se sentó al lado del borde de la nave miró hacía abajo el agua clara, y le pareció ver el castillo de su padre. En la parte más alta, estaba su abuela con su corona gris sobre su cabeza observando los fuertes corrientes bajo la nave. Luego, sus hermanas vinieron a la superficie del agua y tristemente agitaron sus blancas manos. Ella las saludó con la mano, les sonrió y les iba a decir que todo estaba bien, que ella era feliz, pero el barco del muchacho se acercó y sus hermanas nadaron hacía el fondo, entonces ella pensó que el blanco que había visto era tan solo espuma en el mar._

 _La Sirenita – Hans Christian Andersen._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

los tres primeros barcos habían sido un accidente. Elsa jamás quiso que las acontecimientos tuvieran semejante curso. La reina estaba completamente pasmada por la forma en que se estaban saliendo de control sus poderes, y lo peor de todo, es que la única persona capaz de mantener su cordura en medio de todo aquel desastre se había ido para no regresar.

Desde pequeña, Elsa heredó un extraño don que había corrido por la sangre de su familia durante generaciones. La reina caminó hasta una gigantesca estatua dorada que se encontraba situada en el centro del jardín interior de su castillo. El personaje era el famoso rey Tritón, el primero y el más importante monarca del reino de Arandelle. Las leyendas decían que él tenía el poder para estremecer los mares y hundir flotas enteras si así lo deseaba. Otros reyes habían tenido su poder, pero nunca de la forma en la que lo hacía Elsa.

La reina a menudo se sentía indefensa ante el peso de sus propias habilidades, como si no hubiera nada más dañino para su persona que ella misma, pero sabía que si las usaba con cuidado y astucia podría tener a su hermana de vuelta sana y salva. Era por ello, que los dos siguientes barcos no fueron un accidente, pues no solo quería enviar un mensaje a los humanos que podrían tener a Anna en su poder, sino que también serviría de precio para activar la magia para encontrarla.

Elsa no se enorgullecía de su decisión, pero una parte perversa de su alma clamaba por venganza y esta la manera adecuada para obtenerla. Mucho tiempo atrás, cuando la reina no sabía que era el odio o el rencor, sus padres aún vivían entre ellos. Un día, ellos dejaron el palacio en un viaje a uno de los lejanos reinos submarinos del Sur. Sin embargo, pasó un mes sin que ellos regresaran.

Elsa no sabía que hacer ni a donde ir, hasta que recordó una visita que hizo durante su niñez con sus padres a la región de los grandes abismos, en donde vivían los trolls marinos, con el fin de encontrar una forma para manejar adecuadamente sus poderes. La reina nadó completamente sola a mitad de la noche, hasta que llegó a las tenebrosas cavernas. Los trolls aceptaron ayudarla a encontrar al rey y la reina pero les pidieron un precio a cambio : carne humana.

Los Trolls se alimentaban de muchas cosas, pero su comida predilecta era la carne humana. Elsa había escuchado antiguas leyendas acerca de trolls que vivían en el mundo exterior y que solían atacar a los viajeros, esperándolos escondidos debajo de unas construcciones que ellos llamaban "puentes". La reina les dio lo que ellos querían con mucha dificultad, ya que los humanos no habían hecho nada en contra de ella o de sus súbditos. Sin embargo, era necesario si deseaba recuperar a sus padres.

Elsa formó un gigantesco remolino en el exterior, que se encargó de succionar la estructura de madera, así como todos los pobres inocentes que viajaban allí. La reina aún podía ver claramente a los sujetos caer en el mar, mientras ella cantaba su canción para atraerlos a las profundidades y que murieran en el camino. Al ver las tétricas marionetas que flotaban a su alrededor, Elsa nadó de vuelta a la caverna de los trolls, les aseguró que ella había cumplido su precio y esperó el conjuro que le mostraría donde se encontraban sus padres.

Una gigantesca burbuja surgió del centro de la caverna circular en la que vivían aquellas criaturas, mientras que el más anciano de todos le murmuraba : — no puedo asegurar que te guste lo que vas a ver, princesa.

Elsa permaneció en silencio, no importaba que lo que le mostrara la burbuja fuera lo más horrible del mundo, pues todo era mejor que vivir en la incertidumbre por siempre, sin saber si sus padres se encontraban muertos o sufriendo en algún lugar. La burbuja le enseñó el camino hacía un reino que se encontraba al lado del mar. Los ojos de la chica se dilataron al contemplar la horrible visión ante sus ojos: sus padres se encontraban en el mundo exterior, pero se hallaban inconscientes en una especie de mesa, mientras que un hombre que parecía ser de su misma edad, los examinaba cuidadosamente.

— ¿Quién es él? — preguntó Elsa con ira contenida, mientras que sentía que las manos le temblaban por el continuo deseo de estrangular a este miserable sujeto.

— El Rey de las Islas del Sur — respondió el anciano troll. Elsa repitió el titulo en su cabeza una y otra vez, como si se tratara de una especie de mantra, mientras que pensaba en una forma de rescatar a sus padres. De repente la princesa se percató de un detalle.

— Están muertos — susurró para sí. — están muertos— Elsa miró la burbuja por un par de minutos sin acabar de entender completamente lo que pasaba en su interior.

Elsa ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba, por lo que volvió a su castillo y pasó toda la noche en vela mientras daba vueltas en torno al salón del trono. La reina quería hallar una manera de vengarse. Su mente contempló muchas ideas, desde maremotos hasta gigantescos oleajes que succionaran aquel reino hasta el fondo del mar, de donde aquel sujeto no podría salir nunca. Sin embargo, una suave vocecita interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— Elsa — llamó Anna quien se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

— Ahora no, Anna — dijo la reina quien sabía que si la dejaba entrar se derrumbaría frente a ella, y no podía darse el lujo de hacer aquello.

— Elsa… lamento molestarte, pero los guardias me dijeron que habías salido a buscar a nuestros padres y yo…

— ¡Largo! — gritó Elsa quien sentía su voz quebrarse y su respiración dificultarse. Ella no se sentía completamente fuerte para revelarle a su hermana su descubrimiento. Ella tan solo era una niña, y aunque Anna había tenido que llevar por sí sola muchos compromisos diplomáticos como consecuencia de la muerte de sus padres, no sabía como reaccionaría ante semejante noticia. El rey y la reina de Arandelle no solo estaban muertos, sino que eran el blanco de los experimentos y estudios de uno de esos barbaros sin aleta ni corazón.

La reina sabía que sus poderes eran peligrosos, no había más que horror en ellos, y era indispensable proteger a su hermana, pues ya la había lastimado una vez y no dejaría que volviera a pasar. En ese momento, Elsa tomó la decisión de callar y nunca dejarle saber la verdad a Anna.

Tres años después, la reina sabía que era hora de volver a visitar a los trolls. Elsa nadó a la profunda zona de los abismos y entró a la misma caverna. La escena era desafortunadamente familiar, y el precio igual. La chica lo pagó gustosa, pues ya no sentía ni una pizca de remordimiento, lo que menos necesitaba el mundo era más de aquellos barbaros. La burbuja volvió a aparecer. Elsa se sintió palidecer cuando se encontró exactamente con el mismo castillo en el que encontró a sus padres. Sin embargo, aquel sentimiento de furia desapareció al ver a Anna hablando con un humano de cabello rubio.

— ¡Piernas! — exclamó Elsa asustada y furiosa —¿por qué tiene piernas? — preguntó horrorizada.

— Reina Elsa — empezó el Gran Pabbie en un tono casi paternal — es momento que te revele la verdad.

Elsa estaba lívida, no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Una parte suya quería castigar a Anna, obligarla a regresar al mar y nunca más dejarla salir del castillo. Pero la otra sabía perfectamente que aquello era más grave que una simple travesura infantil. Ella estaba metida en un problema del que nunca podría salir, pues, o se quedaba como humana o moría. Elsa se llevó las manos a la boca y reprimió un grito de dolor. Tenía que sacarla de aquel embrollo a como diera lugar.

— Díganme en donde está — ordenó la reina con una voz dura como el acero.

* * *

Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza, pero la semana pasada me dediqué a otro de mis fics, ya regresé al trabajo así que apenas me queda tiempo para escribir una sola cosa por semana, ni siquiera he podido mirar mucho fanfiction últimamente. Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sus suscripciones, nos leemos después. Adiós :D


End file.
